I Want U Bad
by RossomeR5auslly
Summary: Dallas is Austins best friend, Ally is Dallas's girlfriend. Austin and Ally are, well... they are sort of best friends. But when Dallas dose something to Ally that's unforgivable will Austin and Ally's friendship grow and turn into something more or will it crumble to pieces. Better then it sound this is a MUST READ! AUSLLY This is my first fanfic. I don't own A&A or R5 members
1. Introduction and party problumes

**AUSTINS POV**

My names Austin Moon and I'm 17 years old. In my family I have my 2 brothers, Riker he's 21 and Rocky he's 19. Then there's Rydel she's 17 and my twin sister. She is the only one that can read me completely and she is the only one, who knows how to get the truth out of me, (to be honesty she can scare me sometimes when I try to lie to her.) Her boyfriend Ellington Ratliff (though we all call him Ratliff) who's 18. Has been one of our best friends since we were babies. He is like another brother to us so we weren't too bothered when he started dating Rydel. Then there are our parents Mimi and Mike, they are high school sweet hearts and own a mattress store called Moons Mattress kingdom

I love music and sport; and I'm on the baseball team at school.

My best friend Dez Worthy is weird and kind of dumb but despite all of his odd ways, we are like brothers. He can tell when I'm lying and he can tell how I'm feeling cause we have been best friends since we started kindergarten. I can talk to him about anything. My other best friend - Dallas Centineo - and I have only been friends since freshmen year; we are juniors now.

Ally Dawson is Dallas's girlfriend and has been for nearly 3 whole years so that's how long I've known her, its pretty good because we hang out in a group of four or 6 if her best friends Trish De la Rosa who is very loud, and opinionated, comes along with her boyfriend Jace Stewart. I feel comfortable abound Ally and over the past 2 years we have become really good friends. We are kind of best friends, when she has a trouble with Dallas she'll come to me to talk. We both love music but she never performs for me cause she says she has stage fright but we have written one song together and we are going to start a new one soon.

"Heyyyyyy Austin." Dallas says as I arrive at the beach party. He is already drunk, but the party only started half an hour ago.  
"Hey dude." I say, slightly disgusted at how lightweight he is.  
"What took you soo loong?" he asks his words slurring, while he slings an arm around my shoulder.  
"I had to drop Rydel off at Ratliff's," I say taking his arm off from around my shoulders.

"I'm going to get a drink."

"What ever duuuude." he says and drunkenly stumbles over to the group of popular girls and starts flirting unabashedly. I clench my hands angrily into a fist, and I feel a muscle in my jaw twitch. He's such a dick _and_ he treats Ally horribly, not the way she deserves! She is gorgeous and talented and smart— Ally,

Ally Dawson is _perfect_.

I walk over to the table set with drinks, I grab a bottle of water, out of the corner of my eye I spot a lone figure sitting on the rocks a few meters away, water lapping at them. As I approach the figure quietly, I see that's its Ally, and I wonder what's wrong; with a frown on my face.  
Over the past 2 years I have become very protective of her, she's like a little sister!

**_Yeah right you luvvve her._** The voice in my head says. My heart protests at that thought.

"Hey Alls." I say softly as I near her.

"Hey." She says in the same tone of voice. I smile as I noticed she hadn't even looked over her shoulder to see who it was; I'm the only one who calls her Alls. "What's wrong?" I ask taking a seat next to her on the uncomfortable rocks. I hand her the bottle of water I grabbed; we both don't drink at parties. I mean we both do drink but hardly ever. She sighs and gives me a small smile as she takes the water.  
"Nothing." She says quietly but she doesn't look at me.  
"Alls look at me." She shakes her head and I see her shoulders starting to shake and tears slowly slide down her face.

"Ally?" I say turning her gently, she looks at me her shining eyes that are usually bright, full of life and light brown are currently dark brown and full of hurt, fear, and are dull. There is a red handprint on her face, and I gasp.  
"Ally what happened!" She doesn't answer but slowly shakes her head, tears still falling out of her eyes and my heart breaks.  
"Ally, please tell me." I say quietly, I slide my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer, her whole body is tense but soon relaxes and she leans into me a little. Her head is resting on my shoulder as she sighs and wipes her eyes with _the back of her hand. Wincing slightly, I look down to see that there's a hand_ shaped mark on her wrist. My jaw tightens.


	2. Flashbacks and Fights

_**Hey heres the next chapter i hope you like it.**_

_**oh i don't own Austin and Ally or R5 **_

**ALLY'S POV**

I sigh wiping my eyes and wincing with pain from the bruise forming on my wrist. I see Austin's jaw clench and I know he's seen the mark. I realise that Austin has become really protective of me lately; I've been feeling safer when he's around. And I'm glad, as I trust him almost as much as I trust Trish. _Or maybe you trust him more. _The voice inside my head says. I shake my head trying to clean it slightly.  
"Promise me that you won't go do something stupid, and that you'll stay here with me? No getting into fights or anything ok?" I ask urgently, he sighs hesitates, but then I look at him and he sighs nods stiffly wiping a few tears away from my face. I close my eyes and it all comes back to me.

**_Flashback to the start of the party._**

I brush a loose strand of hair behind my ear nervously, chancing a glance over at Dallas. The aforementioned boy felt my gaze and turned to wink at me, shooting me a happy grin. I relaxed subconsciously, he was worrying me with his silent driving. Absentmindedly I ran my hand over the side of the door of the shiny black convertible that Dallas owned, as the car slowed to a stop. Smiling, I turned back to grab Dallas's hand and found he was less then 10 centimetres away from my face, a gleam in his eyes that I'm not sure I liked the look of. With a wink he closed his eyes and leant forward. Our lips met as I closed my eyes. I'd truly love to say that there were fireworks and it felt like he was the one, but there just… wasn't. There was nothing.

With a resigned sigh, I tried to pull away, but found a large strong hand holding my head in place; my mouth still firmly planted against Dallas's insistent lips. I tried to tell him that I didn't want to right now, but it came out muffled. When I opened my mouth to yell at him, Dallas took the chance to slide his tongue in my mouth. I was firmly kicking away then, my eyes wide open and my hands starting to whack his back. Dallas's eyes opened then, and with a low growl, he sat back, still holding my head.

"Why won't you kiss me, bitch?" He growled, eyes glinting with pure anger. My terror increased.

"I don't want to kiss you right now, Dallas." I said boldly, although I felt like I should try to run away. My eyes danced around the car, everywhere except at the furious contorted face that was sure to be in front of me. The hands forced my head to face my boyfriend, and I whimpered softly. He let loose a wicked grin and grabbed my wrists in one hand.

"You _have_ to kiss me." He stated matter-of-factly, his eyes betraying how angry he truly was.

"No I don't, Dallas! And I won't!" I whisper-yelled at him, and his face contorted again, his anger rolling off him in waves as he gripped my wrists tightly and I winced. I heard a sound and looked up at him.

A large hand flew through the small space in the car and landed solidly on my left cheek, causing my eyes to roll back into my head and my head snapped to the right. Tears sprung into my eyes and I bit my lip as I felt him let go of my wrists. Instantly I brought my wrists to my chest and cradled my right wrist, and I heard the car door open. I curled up in the car seat as the tears finally fell from my face, and I was left alone in the car.

I open my eyes tears are steaming down my face again. Austin's hand is tracing circles on my back and at his touch I feel calmer. He doesn't say anything he just pulls me on to his lap and hugs me tight. I cry harder clinging on to his T-shirt. "Come on, let me drive you to a friends house where Dallas can't find you, and you can sleep without a worry" he says quietly. But I shake my head, "You said you won't leave me, please don't leave me alone" I say my voice horse and barley a whisper. I'm shaking, "I only feel safe with you." I say so quietly he might not even hear.

**AUSTIN'S POV **

My jaw tightens as ally gets further into her story her sobs become heaver. I trace circles on her back because I know it will make her relax a bit. _I can't believe Dallas, all I want to do is go and punch the life out of him but I don't because I promised Ally I wouldn't. _I pull her onto my lap and hug her tighter, her sobs we had subsided a little become heaver again as she clings to my T-shirt.

"Come on, let me drive you to a friends house where Dallas can't find you, and you can sleep without a worry" I say quietly, she shakes her head.

"You said you won't leave me, please don't leave me," she says. Her voice soft and scared, and I can feel her shaking. "I only feel safe with you." She says it so quietly I thought I miss heard I feel a small smile on face, she only feels safe with me.

"Ok come back to mine then" she doesn't say anything but she nods.

"Come on lets go" I say, she nods getting up and brushing sand from the rock off her pants, I do the same and then I hold out my hand, she gives me a small smile and takes it. We start walking back towards the car park, when we hear a voice "Heeeeyyy Allllly" I feel Ally tense, as we turn around and see Dallas stumbling towards us. "GO AWAY" I say loudly he smirks and then it turns in to an angry look when he sees Ally's' hand in mine "What do you think your doing you little bitch, I'm your boyfriend" Ally who was standing in front of me takes a step backwards into me, "Y-your N-not my B-B-boyfriend any M-more Dallas" she stutters quietly. I squeeze her hand letting her know I'm here

"What did you say?"

"You heard her," I say stepping in front of ally.

"She doesn't decide when our relationship is over I do and it's not over until we finish what we started and should of finished in my truck" he snarls taking a step forward.

"You guys are over now leave her alone before I make you"

"Yeah right your going to fight your best friend"

"I'm not going to fight you unless I need to" I say

"Well I'm not going to leave her alone so I guess your going have to fight for her, or I'll get her" he snarls taking a few steps closer.

"She's not a thing Dallas she's a person you can't just fight for her and then win her," I say

"I can do what ever I want with her and I will" I feel Ally tense behind me I put my arm behind my back and find her hand I give it a small squeeze and I can feel her squeeze it back but I can still feel her shaking behind me. _I can't believe he makes her feel so scared. If I were with her I would never make her feel this way. No Austin stop think like that you don't like her._

**_No you love her._**

_No I don't I_

I'm snapped out of thoughtsby a fist connecting to my jaw. I cry out in pain, and I stumble side ways then I feel a kick to my leg and I drop to the floor groaning then there's another few kicks to my side and then someone punching me and someone else screaming. Then everything goes black.

_**So that's the chapter hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think**_.

_**sorry for the cliff hanger **_

_**untill next time.**_

_**stay rossosem and love R5 forever **_


	3. Hospital confessions

**so here's the next chapter **

**hope you like it :) **

Chapter 3

ALLY'S POV I gasp as Dallas steps forward hitting Austin in the jaw, he stumbles sideways then he drops to the floor he groans again then Dallas kicks. I scream again as he starts punching Austin. I hear people coming and shouting, I look around and see Trish, Jace and Dez running towards us. Dez and Jace run forward; pulling Dallas away from Austin, whose eyes are now closed. I run forward towards him and drop down on my knees.  
"Austin, Austin!" I shriek, tears streaming down my face. I feel a hand rest softly on my shoulder. Glancing up, I see Trish speaking urgently into her phone.  
"He is breathing, but he's unconscious and losing blood." She's saying, glancing at me. She smiles grimly, Ambulance she mouths, and I nod. Turning my attention over to where Dez and Jace are restraining an obviously furious Dallas, and I feel a sneer settle on my face.

the hospital

AUSTIN POV I am laying on something very uncomfortable, I think tiredly. Probably a hospital bed, deducing from the thick smell of bleach and antithetic in the air. Why am I in a hospital? My jaw hurts, and so does my side. What happened to get me landed in here? I hear a male voice speaking in the distant, something about a 'broken jaw', and 'internal bleeding'. Footsteps sound and they grow louder as the doctor – is it a doctor? – pokes and prod me and it hurts, I want to tell them to stop but my throat closes and I make a small choking sound, I try to open my eyes; my left eye twitches but they determinedly stay shut.

Soon after, I feel a small hand in my own and a warm feeling spreads throughout my body, then I hear a small feminine voice.  
"Austin… please wake up… I need you. If you don't wake up, I don't think I could forgive myself, you saved me from Dallas… please wake up!" The voice is speaking with desperation in their voice, it's oddly familiar. "Please… I need you Austin… I love you, okay? I've been feeling like this for a while actually… but I was to scared to say anything. Or to leave Dallas. Wake up soon… please." I slowly move the hand that the girl is holding, and I tighten the grip.

**hope you liked this chapter **

sorry this was short but ill update soon i promise please review

**Stay Rossome! **


	4. Hearing things and Waking up

Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter hope you like it. Sorry if it's a little short I promise to make the next one extra long.**

**ALLY'S POV**

Tears escape from my eyes and I feel them slide down my face as I look down at Austin… _this is all my fault._

"Austin… please wake up… I need you. If you don't wake up, I don't think I could forgive myself, you saved me from Dallas… please wake up!" I say with desperation in my voice. "Please… I need you Austin… I love you, okay? I've been feeling like this for a while actually… but I was too scared to say anything. Or to leave Dallas. Wake up soon… please."

I feel his hand slowly move, and his grip tightens. Then I feel him give my hand a small squeeze. I gasp, and start screaming for a doctor, and they rush in. Before I realise what's happening, I'm pushed away from the bed; away from Austin.

**AUSTIN'S POV **

I squeeze the hand slightly, wanting to tell the melodic voice – Ally? – that I love her too, but I hear shouting and the warm hand is pulled away from mine, and my hand is cold now, the warmth that she gave me faded and all I want to do is—

I open my eyes. Instantly the bright white light that illuminates the room blinds me, and I hurriedly shut them again, slowly bringing my arm to cover half my face, and shield it from the light. The white-coated doctors pull my arm to my side again and I protest weakly, low keening noises spilling from my sore throat. With a small pinch a needle is injected into my arms – I open my eyes, _holy hell that's a big needle_ – and I feel liquid being pumped into my body. I feel the blanket being pulled away and I lift my free hand up to bat away at the insistent hands. Slowly my eyes adjust to the bright light and I keep them open, gazing tiredly around the white-washed room. I see a female figure huddled in the corner staring at me, they're fiddling with their arms and I can feel the concern washing over me. I squint as the doctors bustle around doing who knows what and the female figure steps forward nervously.

"Ally?" I croak, a nurse thrusts a glass of water into my hands and I swallow it eagerly before looking back at the girl, who nods slowly. I beam at her and she steps up to the bed, still fiddling with her hands.

"Hey, Austin." She says softly, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, I'd do it all over again if I had to." I wink at her. "Especially for pretty ladies."

She blushes a pretty pink and I smirk at her. Nearly all of the doctors have left by now there is only one nurse but she's fussing around with my drip, and bedding

"Now Ally, there was someone at my bedside holding my hand earlier. They told me some pretty important things."

"R-really? Like what?" Ally looked nervous, looking everywhere but at me.

"Like how they love me, and need me… You wouldn't happen to know who would love me, would you?" I smirked, loving the way that Ally squirmed. I wiggled in the bed slightly and gasped in pain, clutching my chest. The nurse bustled over and gave Ally a stern look.

"You will need to stop moving around Mr. Moon, so that your ribs can heal." She scolded me, moving the bed so it was flat again, and pulling the blanket up to my chin. She turned to look at Ally and frowned.

"Visiting hours are over, miss. You need to leave now." She told Ally firmly, making me frown at the back of her head. Ally glanced at me and smiled sadly, before picking up her bag and leaving the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Hope you liked the chapter. **

**Question: **_**What is your favourite Austin & Ally or R5 song?**_

**Please review, Stay Rossome **


	5. Phone calls and Songs

_**Sorry I didn't post last week but I wanted to make this chapter longer because I am going away for 3 weeks. I promise to post a long chapter when I get back.**_

**ALLY'S POV**

It's been 2 days and Austin's finally been released from the hospital, so to celebrate we are having a movie marathon in the practice room. Meaning Austin, Trish, Dez, Jace - if he can come - and me. I can't wait until Austin gets here… I miss him, I know I saw him yesterday but I still miss him. But now he can hug me and we can muck around like we used to before the whole Dallas incident. As I'm thinking this, I hurriedly grab all the sleeping bags and the pillows out of the cupboard, and I throw them on the foldout couch – making sure to put the yellow and the purple pillow next to each other. Quickly I retrieve the 2 inflatable mattresses and unscrew the knobs so they can start to inflate.

_Looking for the one tonight_

_But I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh_

_And I can never get it right_

_I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find? Ooh __**(1)**_

I grab my phone and look at the caller ID and smile.

"_Hey Als."_I hear his calming voice through the receiver and I smile.

"_Hey Austin, what's up?" _Walking over to the small kitchen that has a sink and a cabinet that has a microwave under it, I grab the popcorn and a bowl.

"_I was wondering if I could come over now, my parents are treating me like a baby." _I can hear desperation in his voice and I chuckle, putting the popcorn in the microwave.

"_Its not funny…"_ I laugh harder because I can practically hear the pout in his voice.

"_Sure you can. Come whenever you want to, I'm just working in the practice room at the moment, so when you get here just come up."_

"_Thanks Als, you're a babe." _Blushing, I end the call and take the popcorn into the practice room.

"_Woah, yeah,_

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows,_

_Scared to show the world you exist,_

_Don't, lock yourself in the darkness,_

_The world is so much brighter than this,_

_Ya if you never take the shock,_

_You never gonna win,_

_So turn it all around and…" __**(2)**_

I'm interrupted when I hear clapping behind me and jump, turning around I see Austin, I can't help but smile, a light blush settling on my cheeks.

"Wow Als, that was amazing! Your voice is so beautiful." He says walking over and sitting down next to me, all with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." I say, the blush darkening.

"How come you've never sung for us before or at any of the talent shows?" He inquires curiously, eyes sparkling.

"I have… s-stage fright." I mumble quietly, fiddling with my hands.

"Oh." He stares at me, before glancing away. "I've never heard that song before, what was it?"

"I'm writing it at the moment. That's as much as I have so far, it's _really_ not that good." I say quietly, only Trish knows I write songs, Dallas hated music and I know he wouldn't of cared or have any interest on me writing songs, but with Austin I know he won't judge because he _loves_ music.

"Wow you're so talented, and it's great I loved it." I glance at him.

"Thanks, your voice is amazing too." I say turning to look him in the eye, he grins at me.

"Thanks, I can sing and dance and play most instruments, but I can't write songs." He looks at the floor.

"I can help you?" I offer, patting his knee.

"Really?" He asks, his eyes lighting up as he grins at me.

"Really really." I grin back.

"Thanks so much Als, you're the best!" He cheers and squishes me in a side-hug.

**AUSTIN'S POV (15 minutes before)**

"Mum, Dad I'm going to Sonic Boom now!" I shout as I jog upstairs to get changed into something nicer. I choose a purple t-shirt with my black baseball team jersey, a pair of jeans and my purple hightops, and to finish it off I have my lucky whistle necklace.

"Hey bro." Riker says walking into my room as I fix my hair, and shrug on my jacket.

"Hey, what's up." I reply grabbing my wallet keys and duffel bag.

"I'm heading out so I can give you a life to sonic boom if you want?" Riker offers.

"Thanks man, where you heading?"

"I… um… I… uh…" Riker nervously rubs the back of his head looking sheepish, that's a thing us Moon boys do when we are lying or nervous.

"Rik." I turn to face him fully. "Where are you going?"

"I'mgoingoutwithmygirlfriend" He says in a rush, looking everywhere but at me.

"With your what!?" I shout.

"Shhhh…" He snaps his hand over my mouth and looks toward the door.

"I'll tell you in the car." Riker whispers, I nod carefully. He pulls his hand off my mouth and I make a face, while we quickly walk to the car. Sonic boom is only 10 minutes away so I have to ask quickly.

"Who is she?" I demand, Riker sighs and looks at me.

"No telling anyone yet ok?" I nod quickly. "It's Mayy Thomas Ryland's sister."

I nod again; Ryland is a good family friend and Rocky's best friend. We sit in silence for the rest of the drive and just listen to the radio, Riker doesn't say anything more to me about Mayy and I wonder when he's going to tell everyone.

When we pull up to Sonic Boom, he speaks again.  
"I'll tell everyone soon ok?" I smile at him and nod.  
"Have fun, but not too much bro." I say wiggling my eyebrows. He grins and chucks my bag at me.

"You too." He drives off.

I smile and walk in to Sonic Boom and head straight up to the practice room.

I go to knock at the door, when I hear a voice coming from inside. It's so beautiful and perfect… I open the door quietly and listen.

"_Woah, yeah,_

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows,_

_Scared to show the world you exist, _

_Don't, lock yourself in the darkness,_

_The world is so much brighter than this,_

_Ya if you never take the shock ,_

_You never gonna win,_

_So turn it all around and…"_

I start clapping wildly making Ally jump a little, I chuckle to myself and smile as soon as I see her face, _hey I cant help it its not my fault she's so beautiful!_

"Wow Als, that was amazing your voice so beautiful." I say walking over and sitting down next to her with a smile on my face.

"Thanks." She blushes and her cheeks turn a rosy red.

"How come you've never sung for us before or at any of the talent shows?" I ask her leaning forward slightly, the curiosity was overwhelming.

"I have… s-stage fright." I can barely hear her, she was so quiet. I see her fiddle with her hands and I tilt my head.

"Oh." I stare at her wondering how someone whose voice was so perfect could be frightened of the stage. "I've never heard that song before, what was it?"

"I'm writing it, that's as much as I have so far. It's r_eally_ not that good." She says quietly, wow I didn't know she wrote songs.

"Wow you're so talented, and it's great I loved it."

"Thanks, your voice is amazing too." She says turning to look me in the eye, I grin widely.

"Thanks, I can sing and dance, and I can play most instruments, but I can't write songs."

"I can help you?" She offers softly, and I grin wider; this is amazing!

"Really?" I ask, I feel so happy.

"Really really." She grins in reply.

"Thanks so much Als, you're the best!" I cheer and squeeze her into my side happily.

**(1)** Loud – R5

**(2)** Break down the walls – Austin Moon from Austin and Ally first episode s

**If you are a R5 fan then you will know Loud but if you aren't then I recommend that you try listening to them they are AMAZING.**

**Stay Rossosme.**


	6. Sleepovers and Nightmares

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Ok, Austin truth or dare." Trish asks me. Its almost midnight and we have been watching movies and now we are playing truth or dare, I'm sitting on the couch Ally is on a bean bag next to the couch and Trish and Dez are sitting on the floor Trish across from me and Dez on my right.

"Umm…" I hesitate Trish's dares are very good and sometimes quite harsh. But if I choose truth she might ask me who I like and I can't ally find out that I like her.

"Hurry up!" Trish says, I jump not realising I was thinking about it for so long. I see Ally giggle, and I send her a glare.

"Truth." I answer.

"Is it true that you still sleep with a teddy bear and a night light?" Trish says smirking. I feel myself blush and I turn to glare at Dez and to hide my embarrassment from Ally.

"I-I'll just go get some more popcorn!" I squeak and scramble up to the door, hearing laughter behind me as I leave. The door shuts and I sigh.

With another sigh, I walk down the stairs, and I cross the room to the well-used Grand Piano in the corner of the room. Sitting down, I run my fingers along the keys, before playing a song off the top of my head. Remembering the lyrics, I started to sing.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing _

_Just the way you are._

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say,_

I feel someone sit down next to me and see Ally smiling, _Keep going_ she mouths, so I do. _Austin_, _**Ally**_**, Both**

_When I see your face __**(face, face...)**_

Ally picks up the harmony

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing __**(amazing)**_

_Just the way you are __**(are)**_

_And when you smile __**(smile, smile...)**_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing __**(amazing)**_

_Just the way you are __**(are)**_

_The way you are_

**The way you are**

_Girl, you're amazing __**(amazing)**_

_Just the way you are __**(are)**_

_[Chorus:]_

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

_'Cause you're amazing __**(amazing)**_

_Just the way you are __**(are)**_

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause, girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Yeah**

I smile at Ally and before I realize what I'm doing I'm leaning in and to my surprise and delight so is she.

"Guys are you two going to come up we want to watch a movie." We both jump as we hear Trish's voice.

"Yeah, we're coming" I shout back. Sometimes I hate Trish…

The movie – The Avengers – had just gotten to the climax when I heard a low yawn and felt a head, rest on my shoulder. Jolting in surprise, I turn my head to the side and find that Ally had _fallen asleep_. On my _shoulder_! _During the good part_! Sighing, I settled back into the couch forcing myself to relax so that Ally could sleep. I moved her head so it was lying across my chest, and moved my arm to around her shoulder and turn back to the movie; the fight had resumed.

"Austin?" Trish half-yelled, half-whispered in my ear. Jolting again, I turned my head towards her and pulled a face.

"What?" I hissed, trying to be quiet for Ally.

"Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Ally, you idiot."

"Phst…Ally…Me liking her… N-no" I stutter, Trish grins knowingly.

"You _so_ do." She states confidently, smirking at me.

"No, I don't— fine, I do. Don't say anything to her, yeah?" I ask urgently and you can hear the pleading tone in my voice.

"Whatever, but I'm going to get you two together one way or another, you know that right?" She leans back into the couch, crossing her arms.

"Wait what? We'll talk about this late, lets drop this right _now_."

"Okay." A particularly loud noise coming from the movie made us turn back to watch.

"Well. That movie made no sense at all!" Dez says loudly as the credits are rolling.

"Dez! Shut up!" I hiss looking down at Ally, who shifted slightly at Dez's loud voice.

"Oops." He states sheepishly, ruffling his hair.

"Come on guys lets get ready for bed, it's almost 2." Trish stands up from the couch and stretches.

"Trish?" I whisper to her.

"Hm?"

"Do I move her or what? I need to change." I hiss urgently, glancing down at the peacefully sleeping girl.

"Just wake her up, she needs to change as well." Trish tells me with a shrug.

"But she looks so peaceful…" I whisper smiling down at Ally. Trish sighs tiredly.

"I'll do it, you chicken." She shrugs again and before I can stop her she shoves my shoulder and I jerk forward violently, bumping Ally and she falls off my shoulder; her head landing in my lap. Her eyes open and she blinks sleepily at me.

"I'm so sorry, Ally! Trish pushed me, I-I didn't mean to wake you up…" I say frantically, trailing out into a whisper.

"It's fine, sorry for falling asleep on you. You were pretty comfy, actually." She admits softly, a soft pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm glad, I've slept on some pretty uncomfortable shoulders." I joke with a grin, she smiles in response then yawns tiredly.

"It's 2 in the morning," I tell her, getting off the couch and holding out my hand to help Ally up. "We should probably get ready for bed. We can talk after that, if you want."

**ALLY'S POV**

I smile as Austin offers his hand to me, and I accept it, nearly tripping over when he tugs me up.

"Thanks." I whisper looking down, still embarrassed that I fell asleep on him. He shoots me a grin and grabs my elbow as I stretch and nearly fall over again. With an embarrassed smile I grab my pyjamas and leave the room, walking down the hallway to the small bathroom and quickly changing into the white tank top and Daffy Duck shorts that I brought with me.

I jog back down the hallway with my clothes and stop in front of the open doorway in shock at what I saw. Inside the practice room was a shirtless Austin, pulling on a pair of shorts. I squeaked and that attracted Austin's attention and he turned around to face me; showing me a frontal view of his abs – which were amazing! I could almost feel myself drooling. My face grew hot at the thought of me drooling over my best friend's abs and I stumbled backwards a bit, causing Austin to jog over to me. I squeaked again and Austin was in front of me now, and I was looking into his eyes as he bent down to hold my shoulders steady.

"You okay?" He asked me, concern in his eyes and voice. I nodded shakily.

"I-I'm fine, just f-fine." I stutter slightly, looking into his eyes.

I could get lost in those gorgeous hazel eyes forever; and I wouldn't mind. I felt Austin move closer and I closed my eyes when I saw him close his. I felt his breath fan over my face and I slightly puckered my lips, ready for the inevitable kiss which was about to happen. I felt a very light pressure on my lips before a loud voice made us jump apart. I felt Austin let go of my shoulders and I sighed.

"There you are Ally! Trish wanted you to help grab more blankets because I wouldn't do it." Dez pouted at me and I scowled at him, a bright red blush covering my face. Immediately the scowl fell off my face and I glanced apologetically in Austin's direction before following Dez down the hall.

_I look around in confusion, why am I in Dallas' car? Looking around, I notice that there are a few photos of me and him stuck to the dashboard and I smile at the memories. I hear a noise to the right of me and I turn to the drivers' seat; and I grin at the person sitting there. Austin. Something niggled in the back of my mind when I realised that it was Dallas' car, not Austins, but I dismissed the silly notion and focused on my best friend. I looked at his face, starting with the lips, moving up the nose, and settling on his eyes which glinted in restrained fury. I jolted back in fright and slowly reached out to touch his cheek, to calm him down but when my hand got close enough he slapped it away hard. The sound resounded in the small car and I whipped my hand back to my side; clutching the red hand to my chest as I stared at in fright; unbelieving that he would be cruel like this. He leaned towards me and grinned; a scary expression that did nothing to hide his furious expression. I pressed myself into the side door of the car; trying to hide from his sight. This didn't work as he reached out to grab both of my wrists in one hand and tugged me towards him, his grip tightening as I began to struggle furiously, trying to rip my hands out of their restraint. Austin tugged me harder and my face was gripped with his other hand, wrenching my head closer to his; his eyes still glinting in fury and grin still in place. _

_Something shook my shoulder and I screamed, scared out of my mind. It happened again, and it seemed they were trying to pull me from Austin and I welcomed it, even going limp to help them. The shaking was stronger, firmer – _

Jerking awake, I screamed again as someone pulled me into his or her lap. Opening my eyes I looked at the person who saved me from the – it must've of been a nightmare – dream and I shrieked as I saw familiar blonde hair and hazel eyes. I squirm free and leap off him, running and tripping to the corner of the room. Austin followed me with concern in his eyes and I punched him in the jaw, bringing my knee up between his legs firmly. A masculine yell sounded throughout the room and Austin dropped like a stone, both hands clutching at his groin with a moan. He watched me as I jumped over him and out of the room, hiding behind the doorframe.

"A-Ally?" I heard him groan in pain from the room. "What's wr-rong?"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" I squeak, my hands clutching the hem of my tank top.

"I-I'm not going to t-touch you, Ally-y..." I hear movement from the room and then the sound of the couch moving downwards followed. "C-Come in, Ally. I think I'm o-okay now."

I step inside the room, the fear spiking in me for a second before it dropped completely – seeing Austin lying on the couch in pain brought back the fact that it was my Austin; not the one from the dream. I scurry over to him and kneel beside the couch.

"Sorry, Austin." I mutter quietly, head bowed. Austin smiled weakly before reaching out to stroke my hair. I stand up before he can and walk over to a red beanbag and settle down into it; far enough away from Austin so he can't touch me without standing up.

"Whoops, sorry. You were screaming in your sleep, and moving around. Nightmare?" He asked me quietly, watching my reaction. I shudder silently, bits and pieces of the nightmare flashing in my head. I nod slowly. He tilts his head and rubs his jaw in pain.

"Nice aim, by the way." He compliments me and I wince. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It was in D-D-D – _his _car, but instead of him, it was _you_."


End file.
